


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-07-19 - An Alien Venus Flytrap

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: cliche_bingo, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's way to getting rid of spider-filled dreams. For Cliche_Bingo's "Scars" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-07-19 - An Alien Venus Flytrap

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/3672.html


End file.
